The Lupine
by LupineMagnum
Summary: A short exploration into the character of Wolf O'Donnell. Entails his meeting with a Coyote girl and his following actions. First in a series of short fanfics I plan to write, just to see if people like my writing style. FINAL EDIT!


**Legal Shit:  
**Of course you have heard all this before, I don't own Starfox. Starfox, including all characters, are owned solely by Nintendo, the Big N. Mila O'Brien is © Me.

**Authors Note:**

This short fanfic is just a test, I'm just wanting to get a few reviews to see if anyone likes my writing style. I'm currently working on a much larger fanfic, we're talking close to 300,000 words, so I want to make sure I'm on the right track here. Please read this short fanfic (it's under 1500 words) and let me know what you think. This will be the first of a short series of short fanfics, I'll probably do one for each major character. Hope you enjoy!

**The Lupine**

It was a Saturday night in one of Corneria city's less scrupulous neighborhoods, the type of place that the more civil denizens of the great city would go to lengths to avoid. A haven for those who wished to have their business go un-noticed, the figures that prowled the streets were the type of characters personified in B-Grade crime movies. However, drug lords and crime bosses as they were, they all knew that there was another, someone who even they wouldn't wish to run into. In one of the many seedy apartments that lined the streets, the individual in question could be found.

Wolf awoke and sat bolt upright in the bed. Somewhat phased, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, not knowing exactly where he was. Looked to his left, O'Donnell saw the sleeping form of the Coyote girl from earlier in the evening. Grinning, he thought,

"_Ah yes, that's right_"

He frequented the bars in Corneria city for two reasons, either to get drunk or to get laid, and obviously the evening's events had turned out in his favour. It had been a miracle that he and his team had escaped that Apparoid homeworld, but here he was, lying in bed with a rather attractive girl he had only just met. Seems fortune did indeed favour the bold. The intimate moment they had shared had been consensual as well. Not that he couldn't get it when he wanted, but the law had never concerned him, and some of the things he had done to certain females had been less than honourable. Being a wanted criminal was usually a big turn off for women, but this particular one had either not recognized him, or had found the prospect of sleeping with the renegade Wolf O'Donnell rather appealing.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he stretched and stood up, looking around for his trousers. Locating them he pulled them on, and walked out of the bedroom into the girl's living room. It had a nice view of the mountains but that didn't interest Wolf. His eyes swept the room until he found what he was looking for. Smiling to himself he ambled over to the drinks cabinet. He always liked a bit of grog after a good nights romping. He selected a bottle of amber liquid from the shelf and poured it into a glass. It was too dark to see what it was, but he didn't mind, he took alcohol for what it was. He leaned against the bar and contemplated the events of the previous month, the whole Apparoid invasion. He himself hadn't been greatly effected by it, so he saw no reason for fuss. Still, it might mean a slowdown in business for him, not the he couldn't cope, being the resourceful lupine that he was. The girl's apartment was far enough out of the city, in an area that hadn't sustained any damage. However, from where he was, he could see the lights of construction sites in the city's centre, as crews worked around the clock to repair the damage done and get the business end of town back up and running. Wolf's thoughts turned to Starfox, and of course, his long time rival, Fox McCloud.

"_Fox certainly played the hero this time around._"

He had been there when Fox had defeated the Apparoid queen, although he didn't see it with his own eyes. Furthermore, having his own team beaten by them at Sargasso really got his blood boiling. Wolf was a firm believer in the saying "_The enemy of my enemy is my friend_", and while he and Fox had fought side by side against the Apparoid menace, now that the threat was over, their profession friendship had died with it, and he was still as determined as ever that he would be the one to bring McCloud down, end his life, once and for all.

Still, these matters were best pondered over when there weren't more pressing issues at hand, he thought. Wolf cracked a grin, his mind wandering back to the sleeping Coyote in the bedroom. Downing his drink in one gulp he paced his way back into the bedroom, taking care not to wake her, he'd be gone before she woke up anyway.

Looking over her sleeping form her thought that while she hadn't been bad in the sack, he still preferred lupine girls, they usually liked to play a little more…rough, which suited him just fine. He suppressed a small chuckle as he ran his hand over his back, feeling some of the scars he had from a previous love making session with someone more wild. He was about to climb back into bed when his foot hit something, looking down he saw a small white card,

"_Interesting._"

He noticed that it had fallen from her purse, but this didn't bother him, Wolf wasn't a person of many morals, and snooping around in other people's belongings didn't bother him in the slightest. He brought the small card up to the moonlight that filtered in through the window and saw what it said. "Cornerian Civil Police Force" in said in red lettering, with a picture of her cute, smiling form next to it and the name "Mila O'Brien".

"_Ha._"

O'Brien and O'Donnell, not knowing her family name beforehand, he saw the irony in its similarity with his own. Still, his policy on cops was clear to him, and he wouldn't have some of the things he had said during the evenings rapture repeated to any of her colleagues.

Walking over to his vest which hung on the doorknob, he almost regretted what he was about to do.

"Pity" he said aloud, "She was a decent screw."

From his vest he retrieved his blaster. Illegal and military grade, others would hear the shot, but he would be long gone before they bothered to do anything about it. Striding back over to the foot of the bed, he briefly thought about doing her once more, just for kicks, but pushed that thought aside, he didn't want to stay here any longer than he had to. The lupine let out a low growl. Mila groaned and opened her eyes, her keen Coyote ears picking up the sound and waking her from her slumber. She looked up and saw Wolf's form standing at the end of the bed. Grinning seductively at him, she spoke

"Got something planned do you tough guy." teasing him a bit as she licked her lips.

A sly grin spread across Wolf's face as he replied,

"You could say that."

Turning around and waving his tail at her, keeping her occupied with less than pure thoughts, he checked his blaster was set to maximum. Turning around, Mila spoke again,

"Well, what do you have in mind" she said seductively, slowing pulling the covers back, revealing her bare chest.

Wolf took one last look and a final thought before saying,

"It's a surprise, babe."

With that he whipped the blaster out, took aimed and let off a single shot. The crimson beam hit her in the left breast, piercing her rib-cage and shredding her heart, blowing the remains out her back. Even before the bloody mist thrown up by the shot had cleared, Wolf had replaced the blaster and was making for the door. Taking a final, fleeting glance back over his shoulder at the now deceased coyote, her blood staining the once white bed sheets a light maroon, he muttered to himself a final "Bitch", before exiting the apartment and striding off into the night.

End

**Footnote:**

Please read and review, I want to give you guy's good stories, and your feedback is essential! I take any criticism, advice or suggestions eagerly. Please, no flames though! Just something like "More descriptive" or "Tone down the violence/sex/swearing". Tell me if you would like a scene like this to be longer or shorter. Try to imagine its part of a larger fanfic. Anyway, your thoughts are always greatly appreciated. Let me know. Cheers for now!


End file.
